Six Things McGonagall Changed
by Zirijava
Summary: Since the Second Wizarding War McGonagall has changed a few things in Hogwarts. On the Halloween Ball Draco hopes she won't find out just how grateful he is.


Since the Second Wizarding War McGonagall has changed a few things in Hogwarts. On the Halloween Ball Draco hopes she won't find out just how grateful he is.

Six Things McGonagall Changed

I swore I could see stars.

Since I came back for my eight year one thing was for certain; McGonagall wanted Hogwarts to change.

First thing she did was to make sure to set up anti-discrimination rules for everyone. McGonagall wanted us Slytherins to return and feel safe here in the castle without having peers call us death-eaters or "They-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named".

She also wanted us to stop calling muggle-borns mudbloods. It took a while but now it's stopped.

The second thing she changed was the classes, Slytherin no longer had a specific subject with a specific house. In the beginning of the year we wrote three names each of people we'd like to be paired with for class and then the teachers mixed all those groups together to create the classes.

The only thing that didn't change class to class was that group you were pairen up with. I got paired up with Pansy, Greg, Blaise and Daphne. We were five in each group.

You didm't have to pick inside you House, Loony Lovegood is pairen with four Gryffindors, amongst them the Weaselette. Which was fine since McGonagall wanted as much interaction between Houses as possible.

She got it.

The third thing she changed was the festivities, Every holiday had a ball where every student would participate but after nine pm , sharp, every student in the lower classes wasn't allowed to participate no longer.

It's Halloween today and I'm standing in the extremely well decorated Great Hall that looks like first years (or Flitwick) went crazy with the charms. There's spiderwebs and spiders and bats everywhere. If I didn't know any better I'd think I was in the bloody Forbidden Forest, which brings me to the fourth thing Mcgonagall changed; it's no longer forbidden.

So, as I was saying, I'm at the Halloween Masquerade Ball, dressed up as a vampire because Pansy had gotten an obsession for muggle movies.

Don't even get me started on which.

She had told me I needed to sparkle, but I told her I'm not mad, or gay, enough to do that. And now I'm glad I didn't because I could swear I saw stars.

The ball had already started two hours ago but the eldest students came when the first and second years left. And so did he.

So did he.

The fifth thing McGonagall changed was rivalry. Everyone having past animosities got detention every weekend for as many weekends as the animosity had gotten on in years. I got seven weekends in detention. The first three wasn't that good but the last couple of ones were more than welcome.

He looked at me, wearing a black tuxedo, hair styled with gel, eyes sparkling without the glasses and there were the stars.

I've never been good at Astronomy but I could swear I saw the universe in those deep green orbs.

According to Pansy, Greg and Blaise the two of us has been dancing around each other lately and told me to stop worrying and just admit how I feel and that I have nothing to be afraid of. They don't know how it feels having Hary Potter hate you. Sometimes I wish the rivalry never ended since it was easier for me then to not get lost in fantasied or hope. Having Potter smile at me or laughing with me is too much, it hurts because it isn't enough. It will never be enough.

"And what are you supposed to be, pray tell?" I asked with a sneer as he came towards me.

His eyes never left mine.

His smile grew and he raised his eyebrow just a fraktion in challenge.

"The name is Bond, James Bond", he responded and held out his hand for me to shake, his face suddenly hidden by a mask of indifference.

I looked down on the hand for a moment before I grasped it.

"And I am Lucius Dracula", I said sarcastically.

"I believe Dracula's first name was...", Potter began but I didm't let him finish that sentence.

"And everyone knows that the author of those ghost stories we read in Muggle Studies was called Ruskey Bond". The sixth thing McGonagall changed was Muggle Studies, she also created Pure Blood Studies so that the muggle-borns could learn more about our ways and traditions. The teachers had us reading, listening and, in Muggle Studies, watching moving pictures.

In the beginning of October we started reading host stories written by the other societies author, muggle-borns read wizarding ghost stories and puré bloods read muggle-written. The half bloods just chose what they wanted basically if they grew up in both societies.

"Ruskin"

"Exactly, so if you change the name after your father then I'll do the same".

Potter dropped the subject, but not my hand.

"Hey Potter..." I said and nodded to our interlaced fingers he somehow managed interlacing without me noticing.

"Care to dance?" he asked me instead and I stared at him.

"Excuse me", I asked flabbergasted.

"It's fine if you don't want to, I understand perfectly. It's just that it's a ball, which means dancing. But if you don't want to I understand and.."

"Harry, just stop, okay! Of course I'll dance with you, it's not a big deal".

It's a big deal.

I hope he couldn't hear the way my heartrate went up or my hands turned a bit sweaty. Or the way my voice betrayed my facade.

If the way he looked at me was anything to go by; he definitely did.

Potter smiled mischievously and went a little bit closer to me. I felt like my eyes would drop out the way I suddenly was shaking.

"On second thought", Potter whispered in my ear. "I have something else I'd rather do".

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how Draco Malfoy's heart stoped beating. Or started, depending on how you see it.

Potter lead me out of the Great Hall and it felt like my body was moving without my minds consent.

My body had more than my minds consent.

I don't know where we were when we stoped, I had more to think about than our location.

More like the location of that tongue. Nothing to wake you up from a trans than that!

I think there was a wall right behind me, if it wasn't I should've fallen to the floor already. Maybe it's the floor behind me and Potter is on top of me. I can't tell.

A tongue teasing right behind my ear, sending shivers through my whole body, and I stood –or laid– there paralysed watching my whole body fall to pieces bit by bit.

And a part of me grew for every centimeter that tongue played on sensitive ground.

And so he stoped.

Did he feel it? Did I drive him away?

Potter backed a few steps and looked at me, green eyes searching.

We were standing, somehow I was a little disappointed by that.

"Draco, I'm so–", Potter began but I cut him off by taking hold of his hand and almost threw him towards me.

"Don't! Potter, I don't care what you were about to say. I've waited eight years for this so shut up and kiss me already!"

He didn't.

"In the name of Salazar, what is it?!" I all but yelled.

Potter just looked at me for a couple of seconds before he smiled a little, rested his head on his shoulder and said "it's Harry".

I was dumbstruck in the least. But then something happened that changed it.

He fricking kissed me.

His lips were chopped but still so soft against mine and I pressed back with all I was worth. My tongue sliding between my lips and licked Potter's upper lip.

I don't know if he gasped or laghed but he grantes me entrance and moved his body just a tad bit closer to mine.

Potter moved his hands down my sides, took off my vampire cloak and tossed it on the ground beside us. I dragged my hands from his bum, up his chest and inside his tuxedo jacket and let them dance teasingly on his shoulders and down his back.

The jacket fell to the floor with a thump.

If I weren't engaged in an activity I would perhaps have appreciated the way the white shirt fitted Potter's chest and arms. Perfectly. But as I said, I'm quite busy at the moment, thanks.

Potter held me steady against the wall with a firm grip on my upper arms but he didn't complain when my hands grund their way around his waist to drag him as close as I could.

Our lips worked together in perfect sync and I felt my body respond. I pressed against Potter just a bit and moaned at the sensation that followed.

The hands that held me lessened their grip and vanished, I didn't know what had happend until they took me by surprise.

Fingers worked on my bat-belt for mere seconds before they started working inside my territory. I let them enter. After all they wouldn't get all the fun, if you get my drift.

End

#

Since the Second Wizarding War McGonagall has changed a few things in Hogwarts. On the Halloween Ball Draco hopes she won't find out just how grateful he is.

1 535 words

Involving smut.

Note for my giftee

Hello fellow Drarry shippers :3 I'm Zirijava Emma and I really appreciate you taking your time going through my blog! If you liked my fic, tell me so, please, and I will start posting my other tics that aren't yet for other eyes than my own.

If you follow me then I'll follow you like Harry follows Draco in sixth year. Maybe not that much but you get my drift. XD

Have a happy Dralloween!

Puss, puss (kiss, kiss) Zirijava Emma

Trivia questions

Which is the first Drarry video I uploaded?

Which post is my most noted post?

Have I had an idea for a TV-series? If yes about what?

Have I ever posted a fanart or fanart in making?

When my best friend forgot my birthday, what did I make her do?

What did I pick for a book project in school?

What should a good Drarry fic contain?

What is my sexual orientation?

Why did I want to buy Canon?

What is my boggart?

What is my favorite movie beside HP?

Well, maybe my roomates started wondering why I started giggling and such from my room since one of them knocked on my door asking "Emma, is someone in there with you?"... I make strange noises in my throat when something interesting happens, it And that part of the fic was not posted cause I thought it should be child-friendly ;)


End file.
